The Secret Reason Shego Became Evil
by ncollins67
Summary: This is how Shego first became evil. Covering what inspired her to become evil and how she began her career.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Reason Shego Became Evil

Hego sighed, "The more Shego fought evil, the more she liked it…" He explained Kim Possible at the Go Tower, who had always thought Shego had been born evil.

Part 1

It was a fairly quiet and rainy day in Go City as Shego and her brothers sat in the Go Tower, hoping a new mission would pop up. For the past week things had become a bit dull for the group of crime fighters. Not one super villain tried to seek revenge on them or wreak havoc on their city.

Shego, young with long black hair and dark green eyes, sat on a chair in the corner watching as her brothers, Hego and Mego, argued as usual. She rolled her eyes, disgusted at her lifestyle. There had to be more to life than this, she often thought to herself in moments like this. Somehow all this didn't feel right to her, like she should be doing something else with her life, even though she was doing something for the greater good and protecting people from evil.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Some kind of evil was being carried out somewhere and it was up to them to do something. Shego turned on the screen and found a little red dot on a map of Go City near the Go City University. They all took off towards the Go Plane where they sped off into the city ready to fight evil at its worst. In a matter of minutes they landed on the grounds of the large University. Students were running everywhere madly, scared and not sure where to go next. They saw a large hole had been blown into the side of the building where the Science lab had been. Team Go took off in that direction figuring that was where the crime was taking place and found the room in shambles. It was once a fully functioning science lab, but now it was just a scrap yard with test tubes and mysterious liquids scattered all over the place. Over in the corner a man stood laughing evilly to his group of large henchmen dressed all in red. The man was had a strange blue skin tone and wore a long blue lab coat with a black belt that hung tightly around his waist. His hair was black and tied back into a ponytail. "Stop right there villain!" Hego called out pointing to the man across the room. The man slowly turned around facing them holding what appeared to be a vile with red liquid in it. Shego raised her eyebrow, wondering why this villain would want with that? "Put back whatever you have stolen and leave!" Hego ordered in his usual forceful bossy tone. The man smiled wickedly at them and shook his head. There was something about his smile and the evil look in his eyes that caught her attention, something that she found strangely attractive. "I don't think so…" He said in a deep voice. "Henchmen attack!" He ordered. Hego turned to Shego and said, "Catch him and take back whatever he took. We'll take care of these guys." Shego sneered, how she hated being ordered around by her brothers.

As the henchman attacked her brothers, the villain had taken off trying to make an escape amongst the chaos. "I don't think so!" Shego said pursuing him, her hands glowing green ready to attack him. She jumped high into the air and bounced off a wall avoiding a henchman that had tried to knock her to the ground, and landed in front of the villain. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Give that back!" Shego snarled. "No way!" He exclaimed trying to avoiding her. She grabbed him by his arm and twisted him around knocking him into the nearest wall, but he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down with him. She fell on top of him, their faces inches apart. She noticed that he had a scar below his left eye. "Give that to me!" She said trying to take the vile away, but the villain tried to roll out from underneath her, and instead landed on top of her. How awkward this was, she thought. "Ha!" He cried with a smirk, he went to get up intending to leave her there, but instead she pulled him back down and rolled back on top of him. . "I won't let you have that!" She yelled her "claws" inches away from his face. He held her wrists back as much as he could, not wanting her nails to go through his flesh. "Well why not? I need it. I'll do more with it than those nerds ever could!" "Like what?" She asked curiously. "As if I would tell you!" He snorted. "Well why not?" She shot back. He looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Well…I….er….gah!" Shego felt like laughing as he stumbled to find the right words. He was actually distracted by how pretty she was. "I'm evil and you're not!" He finally blurted out, pushing her away from him. He got to his feet and headed towards the door the vile still tight within his grasp, but before he even had a chance to make it that far she swiped him in the back. He fell against the wall, wincing in pain. He slid down the wall and fell to the floor, dropping the vile of liquid at her feet. He could feel himself blacking out, his head had hit the wall pretty hard. "Not like I enjoy being good…I wish I could just be something else." She said looking annoyed. "Join me then…" He offered everything slowly going hazy around him. She blinked, surprised he would even offer. "Shego! C'mon let's go!" Mego called out. All the henchmen had been knocked out and the police had arrived. She took one last look back at the villain and suddenly felt sorry for him, but why should she feel bad for someone… so bad? By this point he was out cold and She joined her brothers returning the vile to the rightful owner. As she handed it back she thought to herself how right that villain was, what good would these people do with this and what had it been capable of? "Thank you very much." The Headmaster of the University said with a big grin spread across his face. Shego went to open her mouth to ask what that liquid did and why it would be so important for someone to want to take it, but she decided to say nothing and just forced a simple smile back. "You're welcome!" Hego chimed in, his chest puffing out more than it already was with pride at their victory. She rolled her eyes, looking peeved, how she hated it when her brother did that. What was he trying to prove? If it wasn't for his power, he wouldn't be half as strong as he is.

As they took off in the Go Jet, Shego's thoughts returned to the blue villain back at the University. Who was he? She wondered to herself while Mego drove them home. "Are you ok sis?" Hego asked noticing how distant his sister looked as she stared down at the city below. "I'm fine." She said not even looking at him. He just shrugged it off and began bickering with the Wego twins over what restaurant they were going to stop at for dinner later. Shego sighed and folded her arms in disgust. Why couldn't she have been an only child? She had to get away from them and this lifestyle, but how? She didn't even know where to begin.

Later on that day they finally decided to go to a local Italian Restaurant, which they often visited. So often, that Shego was beginning to hate spaghetti. For this outing, they dressed casually so they could blend in with the rest of the crowd that had gathered there apparently having the same idea as them. Shego wore a pair of black jeans, a green tank top with a black dress shirt draped over it.

As they pulled into the restaurant parking lot, Shego noticed a nearby magazine stand. One of her favorite past times was browsing through pages of the latest fashion-trends and headlines. "I'm going to go pick up a magazine or two." She announced to her brothers as they each got out of the car. "Ok, we'll get a table." Hego said while they parted and went into the restaurant.

Shego hardly noticed the man sitting on a stool watching her as she scanned through each magazine one by one trying to decide which ones she would like to buy the most. Finally her eyes came to a stop on one in particular called, "Villainess". She paused for a moment, her head tilted off to the side slightly, looking at the cover of the magazine wondering what contents lay inside the pages. She had never seen that magazine before, it must have been fairly new. Thinking to herself that becoming a villain would be a total 180 degree change in her life, it was definitely something different and exciting. So that in mind, she picked it up and began browsing through the pages. There was definitely some interesting things in it, things that definitely caught her attention. This was the magazine she wanted to buy more than any of the others, but what would her brothers think if they caught her reading it? She tried to think of a plan to fool them. With a sly smile forming on her mouth, she came up with the perfect excuse. That she was just checking up on the villains that way next time they strike they will be one step ahead. "Good enough." Shego muttered to herself with a shrug as she walked over to the pay the seller. She couldn't wait to get home and read it. Stuffing it in her purse, she strode into the restaurant to find her brothers had found a table and had their heads buried in their menus. Why even bother? She thought. They ordered the same thing every time they were here, usually the cheapest thing on the menu. Hego was such a penny-pincher. She reluctantly sat down with them, fighting the urge to just leave them there and go home to eat something she wanted. The whole time they were there, her mind was on her magazine and she thought of nothing else.

A couple hours had past and once again they found themselves at the Go Tower. Shego immedialty rushed to her room and shut the door, locking it behind her as she went. She plopped down on the bed and pulled the magazine out of her bag, eagerly dying to read it. She smiled contently to herself as she slowly flipped through the pages.

About halfway through the magazine she found a section called, "The local want ads". She was surprised that it would even have such a section, and it did indeed have many openings. She skimmed through each of them curiously, wondering why a villain would put out an ad. Most of these were for office work at a place she never heard of called, "Henchco". Office work wasn't her thing. Shego knew she couldn't start off as a fulltime villain, she didn't know how. Maybe she could start off studying a villain or being a side-kick. She was already physically capable and would be perfect for the job temporarily till she got the knack of things.

Her eyes came to a stop on one listing in particular one posted by someone who went by the name of Dr. Drakken. Interesting name, she thought. The name alone caught her attention so she read further.

_Looking for a full-time side-kick to help me in my conquest to take over the world. Pay is negotiable. Must be physically capable to perform many possibly heavy-duty tasks. _

"Sounds great!" She said out-loud to herself. Now how would she go around to setting up an interview? She pondered. She scanned the page and found at the very bottom a small inscription, "_Contact the editors of VILLANESS for further information on any of the job opportunities listed." _Shego picked up her cell-phone and dialed the number. A man picked up. "Hello, my name is Roger co-editor for Villainess. How may I help you?" He asked in a sort of robotic tone. "Hi, my name is Shego. I was reading a listing in the want ads and would like to apply for a job." She told him in an almost whisper, hoping her brothers wouldn't hear her. "Who was it posted by Miss Shego?" Roger asked politely. "Doctor…um…" She looked at the article again, not remembering the name. "Dr. Drakken!" She blurted out. "Oh, I'm sorry. But Dr. Drakken is currently incarcerated. Is there any other job you'd be interested in?" He told her. She frowned. "No…thank you." Click.

She tossed the magazine on the table beside her bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. "I guess I won't become a villain as soon as I thought." She mumbled with a sigh. The only hope Shego had was that perhaps in the next issue there would be more job listings for a side-kick. In the meantime however, she was still stuck with her brothers and still stuck being something she didn't want to be anymore, a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month or so later, Shego picked up another issue of Villainess and browsed through the want ads again in the hopes that she could find something. The situation with her brothers and being a hero was getting far too out of hand. She couldn't take it anymore. This time when she looked at the classifieds, she found less job opportunities than before. There weren't even that many office jobs. One thing did remain the same though, the ad posted by Dr. Drakken. She stood there staring at the page wondering if this Drakken guy had gotten out of jail or something. From what she noticed, villains seemed to break out of jail a lot. She decided to call the number back and ask just out of curiosity. "Hello, this is Roger, co-editor of Villainess, speaking. How may I help you?" It was the same guy again. "Hi, this is Shego. I called about a month ago about a job." "Oh, yes! I remember." Roger said in a happy tone. "I was just browsing through the listings again and found that the position for Dr. Drakken's sidekick is still open. Is he out of jail by any chance?" She felt stupid asking such an odd question. "Why yes he is! Would you like me to give you his number?" He asked. "Yes, please." Roger slowly gave her Drakken's number so she could get down every digit. "Thank you very much!" Shego said hanging up the phone. She immediately dialed the number, hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" A deep voice said into the phone. "Dr. Drakken?" She asked unsure if it was him. His voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Yes, this is he." "Good…I mean! My name is Shego and I saw your listing for a side-kick in the Villainess magazine. I would like to apply for the job." She told him. There was a small pause, which made her nervous. "Have you had any previous experience being a sidekick?" The mysterious man named Drakken asked. "Well," Shego figured working alongside her brothers was kind of sidekick work. "Yes." She finally said. "What about experience with villains?" She fought them all the time so perhaps that was enough to count for experience. "Yes." "I'm in desperate need of a sidekick Miss Shego. I really would be interested in meeting you. Are you close to a town called Middleton?" He asked. "Yes, that's the next town over." She replied. "There's a place called Johnny's there. Do you know of it?" "Yes. I've been there a couple of times." "Good. I will meet you there in an hour, if that's alright with you?" Drakken asked. "Sounds good to me." She agreed. "I look forward to seeing you then Miss Shego." Click.

She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be interviewed for a job as a villain's sidekick. What luck!

When she looked at the clock she couldn't believe what time it was. It was 5:00, if she wanted to be in Middleton at 6:00 she had to leave now. She ran out her bedroom door bumping into Hego on the way. "Where are you going Shego?" He asked. She gasped in surprise. "I uh….I have a date!" She lied. "With who? Anybody I know?" Hego asked. "No, I don't think so." "What's his name?" He questioned further. "You know, that's really none of your business. Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean I have to report everything to you." She snapped pushing him aside. "Way to go sis!" Mego exclaimed raising his fist. "Shut up!" She said pointing a finger at him waltzing by him towards the nearest exit. Mego folded his arms. Did she always have to be so grumpy? Shego ran and jumped into her green mustang driving off towards Middleton as fast as she could. She wasn't about to miss her chance at getting away from her life.

When she finally arrived at Johnny's in Middleton, she realized she hadn't a clue who she was looking for and she was 10 minutes early. Would he be here? She got out of the car and waited outside of the restaurant for him, eagerly awaiting his arrival. Finally, a man walked up to her. He didn't look anything at all like he suspected. He was a big bulky man who wore a red jumpsuit, his face covered with a hood and mask. "Dr. Drakken?" She asked. "No, I am one of his henchman. Come with me Miss Shego." He said beckoning her to follow him. "He said he would personally meet me here." She said. "I'm just following orders." He said in a bored tone. "And what orders are those?" Shego questioned further before she would hope in this strange looking car with him. The car had no wheels and no top. "To take you to his lair for the interview. There is one precaution we need to go through." He took out a long red cloth. Shego was becoming worried. "What's that for?" "I need to blindfold you so if he chooses not to hire you, you won't know how to get back to the lair or give _anyone_ directions." As much as she was worried, that made sense. "Ok." She agreed getting into the strange car. She was worried, but not too much. She had her power and her fighting skills to fall back on if anything went wrong. She felt the henchman wrap the cloth around her eyes completely blinding her. Suddenly, the car began to move startling her. She felt somehow that they weren't actually driving. She had felt no bump in the road or anything for that matter. She felt like she was drifting through air. She didn't want to sound stupid, so she didn't bother to ask what kind of transportation they were in.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at the lair. "We're here Miss Shego. You can take the blindfold off now." The henchman said. Shego sighed in relief, it was rather right and was beginning to give her a headache. She immediately tore the thing off. It took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust to a sudden change in lighting. "Follow me." He said jumping out of the strange car with Shego following close behind. He led her through a series a great steel doors, before stopping at one. "Dr. Drakken is in there." The henchman said pointing to the door that was in front of them. Before she could even say thank you to him, he disappeared. She looked around for a moment wondering where he could have gone that fast. Then turning to look at the door, she gulped, and opened it.

Shego found herself inside a large lab, she was surprised at the sight of it. On the other side of the room stood a man, hunched over a table welding something. She could see the sparks flying past his face that was hidden beneath a mask. Something about this man seemed very familiar to her. "Dr. Drakken?" She asked announcing her presence to the man. He didn't seem to hear her. So, she cautiously walked towards him. The sound of the welding become increasingly louder the closer she got. Finally, she was inches apart from him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Aaaaah!" He screamed making them both jump. He threw the torch up into the air and it fell to the floor with a clunk behind them. He quickly turned around and ran towards it to shut it off before a fire started. He didn't want to lose his new lair so soon, especially after he just paid the rent the week before. "Dr. Drakken?" Shego asked again feeling bad that she had startled him. He took off his mask, "Yes, that's me." Drakken said with a nod. Shego's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe who she was looking at. It was the very villain she had fought only a month ago. He stared at her puzzlingly. "You must be Shego?" She closed her mouth a nodded her head. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" She sighed in relief that he didn't remember. "No, I don't believe so." She lied. He just shrugged. "So, Miss Shego. Do you think you have what it takes to be my sidekick?" Drakken asked. "Absolutely." She said sounding perkier than she had intended. He stared at her for a few moments. She was rather attractive, he thought. "Is this what you will be 'working' in?" He asked scanning his eyes up and down her body, looking at her green and black jump suit. "Yes. The fabric is very comfortable and flexible. It makes it easier for me to accomplish things." Shego explained. He smiled, liking her answer. "Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'll put you on a trial basis. If you succeed the first mission, you're hired."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"When will the first mission be?" She asked. "Today." He answered. Shego smiled, she couldn't wait to do this mission no matter what it was, and she couldn't fail at all costs. "Have you ever heard of Dr. Dementor?" Drakken asked. Shego shook her head, no, in reply. Drakken seemed surprised, wasn't she supposed to have experience with villains? "Ok then…well that doesn't really matter. What I need you to do is break into his lab and steal this for me?" He took out a drawing from his pocket and handed it to Shego who examined it carefully so she wouldn't forget what it looked like. It was some strange round thing, she wondered what it did. "What is it?" She asked looking up at Drakken. He smiled, "I'll tell you that if you return with it." "If? I will!" She spat out confidently with a grin. "We'll see about that." He said, other applicants had failed before, why should she be any different? "Come with me. I want to show you how you will get there. I invented it myself." He said proudly as escorted her through the long hallway and through the same series of doors that she went through when she came in. Finally, she found herself standing in front of the car that got her there. "This is a hover-car. My henchman brought you here with it. Wasn't it a nice ride? No bumps in the road or traffic. Can't deal with that when you're taking over the world. "Yes it was actually." She agreed. He smiled and rubbed a hand over the hover-car, caressing it almost. "This is how you will get there. It's fairly simple to drive." He jumped inside and helped her up. Her foot hit the side on the way up tripping her. She fell into his arms and they both fell backward onto the seat beneath them. She lay on top of him again, just as she had when she fought him last month at Go University. They both smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry." She said staring into his eyes. They caught her in a trance. "It's quite alright. It happens." Things like this did happen, but not to him, he thought. How attractive she was. He never expected to get this close to someone so beautiful. The thought of her lying on top of him like this made him get butterflies in his stomach.

Shego got up and sat herself on the passenger side seat. Drakken pulled himself up and sat beside her. "Ok, so here is the button to start it up." He immediately began to explain. He pressed the button, but there was no sound. She noticed the vehicle did rumble, like a car usually would. "Now when you want to get it to go, you hold down this button." He said pointing to another red button on the left stick shift. Suddenly, a rocket flew out from the side of the hover-car and hit the wall in front of them shattering bits of debris everywhere around them. Simultaneously they both ducked underneath the dashboard shielding themselves from the bits of wall flying at them. After all was clear, they peaked out from underneath the dashboard and looked around. There was a big hole in the wall in front of them, which they could see clear through. Drakken chuckled nervously, his face turning a shade of purple. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Wrong button." He pressed down the green button on the right stick shift and the hover-car lifted up from the floor. Shego nodded, grateful that he didn't set off another rocket. It was his own invention and he didn't even know how to run it? What kind of villain was he? She thought. After giving her a thorough set of instructions (and making a couple more mistakes) he let Shego take over. She was a fast-learner and picked it up easily. Drakken pressed another random button on the dashboard, and a screen popped up. "That's a GPS. It will guide you to Dementor's lab." He jumped out of the passenger seat. "You're not coming with me?" Shego asked, presuming (or rather hoping) he was going to join her for some reason. "Uh…no. I have some other things I need to work on here. Good luck." He said with a wave as he turned back towards his lab, and disappearing behind the door.

Stealing the weird thing Drakken had requested from Dementor's lab was a piece of cake. Shego snuck past the guards that had been properly scattered among the lair. After what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been a few minutes she found the vault containing that "machine". She infiltrated the locking mechanism with her power, burning it to pieces. The door swung open and right there in the middle of the vault it was sitting there waiting to be stolen. How wicked she felt as she picked it up and ran off with it. She heard the siren go off and the sound of thundering footsteps drawing nearer to her. Dementor had sent more guards after her, but it was too late. By the time they caught up to her, she had jumped in the hover-car and drove away leaving them all behind in shameful defeat.

When she returned to Drakken's lair she found him sitting by himself behind his desk. What she didn't know was that regardless whether she had managed to steal the machine or not, he had planned to hire her anyway. "I got it Dr. Drakken!" She exclaimed running into the room. He looked up from the desk, he had been drawing blue-prints till then. "You got it! I knew you would!" He said with a wide grin spreading across his face. "So, are you going to hire me or not?" Shego asked, knowing the answer. By the look on his face he would most assuredly say yes, and he did. "Thank you Miss Shego." Shego smirked, "Just call me Shego."


End file.
